I'll Catch You
by Faberry504
Summary: Quinn hit a downward spiral after babygate. After three months away she heads back to Lima to face all the problems that she feels await her while realizing more people care than she thought they did. Can she get through her past without spiraling out of control and ruining her future? Eventual Faberry romance. Warning: Some chapters will have strong language and deal with abuse.


Quinn was nervous. It's been three and a half months since she's been in Lima. Spending all summer away from the one place that brings memories and problems that the blond hopes she can deal with. At only 16 she's managed to go from mega raging bitch, to pregnant social outcast, to former rehab attendant. She wonders where the past three months would have taken her if she had refused to get help and just ignored Mercedes and Kurt and rest of the Jones' pleas. But looking back she knew she couldn't have done it. They cared more about her than her real family; they didn't throw her away after she made one mistake. As a matter of fact they were there through her medley of mistakes she made the weeks after she gave up Beth. They were her family and they accepted her.

Quinn stepped off the plane and walked through the gate at the Columbus, Ohio airport. She watched as people ran to their loved ones and welcomed them back after a long summer. She stood on her tippy toes looking to see if she could see anyone that she recognized. Having no luck she signed and glanced at her watch. She tightened her grip on her carry on and started towards the baggage pickup. When she turned the corner she saw a sight that made her heart stop. There they were with big smiles and a huge sign covered in sparkles and glitter "Welcome Home Lucy Quinn Fabray (Jones)". Quinn's eyes danced from the sign Kurt was holding to Mr. And Mrs. Jones to Mercedes who's' eyes immediately started to water the second she saw Quinn. Quinn took off in a sprint and threw her arms around Mercedes; hugging the girl she now considered her best friend and sister.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." Quinn whispered into Mercedes hair.

"Probably about as much as I missed you, white girl." They laughed and pulled back from their hug smiling widely at each other till Quinn's eyes fell on Kurt who was no longer holding the sign. She walked towards Kurt and dropped her carry on, picked up the sides of her dress and curtsied in front of him.

"Sir Hummel."

Kurt returned the jester by bowing in front of Quinn. "Lady Fabray."

They both immediately started to giggle at their inside joke and their horrible English accents. When Quinn moved in with the Jones' she became aware of Mercedes and Kurt's close friendship. After being so closed off to him Mercedes finally convinced her to give Kurt a chance and they bonded over her secret love and Kurt's not so secret love of British television. They quickly became as great of friends as he and Mercedes were.

"Oh my God. Please don't tell me y'all are gonna start that again. I thought three months would have made you a little less obsessed." Mercedes said cutting through Kurt and Quinn's giggles.

"We aren't obsessed Cedes, we just know good tv when we see it. And you'd be smart to get on board since My lady and I plan on living in London someday. I can see it now. Our downtown flat will be amazing." Kurt says with a dream like expression.

Quinn nods her head in agreement before moving to the Jones who both engulf her in a hug. Quinn's lays her head on Mr. Jones chest as the tears start to roll down her cheeks. "We've missed you so much Curly Q." Mrs. Jones says as she runs her hand through the soft curls of Quinn's hair.

Quinn sniffs and stifles a laugh, smiling lightly at the nickname. "I've missed you both so much. Talking over the phone and Skype doesn't even compare to this. I missed your hugs."

Mr. Jones kisses her forehead as she disconnects from their arms. Slowly wiping her tears as she move to Mercedes side hooking her arm with hers.

"How about we get you home, yeah." Mr. Jones picks up Quinn's bag and throws his arm over his wife's shoulder as they start towards the exit.

"Home." Quinn whispers with a light smile playing on her lips. For the first time in a long time she finally feels like she understands the true meaning of the word.

* * *

The two hour drive from Columbus to Lima was filled with silence, comfortable silence but silence none the less. Quinn just laid her head against the window watching as the scenery began to get more and more familiar with each passing mile. She is startled when you feels Kurt's head against her shoulder.

"Are you okay, my lady?"

She smiles lightly and moves to lean her head on his. "Yeah. Just nervous I guess."

Kurt makes an audible gasp and places his hand over his chest. "Quinn Fabray, nervous. Ive never heard such a thing."

Quinn rolls her eyes and glances back out the window. "I mean I'm glad to be headed back but I feel like there's so much I haven't dealt with yet. I'm afraid of falling again."

Kurt laughs lightly. "Oh I get it. But just so you know that's a silly thing to be afraid of."

Quinn twists her brow in confusion. "Really and why is that, my good sir." Nudging him until he lifts his head and meets her eyes.

"Well firstly you have me, and Cedes, and mama and papa J. And we're hell bent on not letting you fall at least not without one of us there to catch you. Because I don't know it you've noticed but I've become quite fond of you Lucy Quinn Fabray and I don't plan on letting you go."

Quinn's eyes mist over as she looks from Kurt's gaze to Mercedes who this sleeping against the window next to Kurt, to the mirror where she meets the smiles and the eyes of the Jones. She looks back at Kurt and gives he a real true genuine smile then a soft kiss on the cheek. She intertwines there fingers and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Kurt. Thank you for being here to catch me." She whispers.

"Any time, Lady Q." He kisses the top of her head and starts to hum Quinn's favorite lullaby.

Quinn feels her eyes start to get heavy as the scene continues to shift from Columbus to Lima. She thinks about the people in this car. The people in her life that truly matter. Because she sees that as much as she needs them is as much as they want her. Shes always needed the feeling of being genuinely wanted just because you're you. She smiles as her eyes fully close and she snuggles further into Kurt. It's the first time in months that she closes her eyes feeling completely content.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. This story is slightly AU. I felt like Glee moved to fast in just letting Quinn have her baby and then move right back in with her mom so this story extends her stay at the Jones while she works through her feelings about that and other issues. This story will also contain a large amount of Kurt/Mercedes/Quinn friendship. Just for those that are wondering this will be a Faberry story. A slow building one but Faberry none the less. Thank you for reading and please review. :)**


End file.
